Grocery Shopping
by Kweh-Chocoboco
Summary: Nezumi and Shion go grocery shopping! My first fic ever, so it probably sucks.


Uhhhh, my first fic ever. It probably sucks.

Blahblah blah I do not own No.6 or its characters

* * *

"No." "Awwwww, come on Nezumi, that's unfair!" "It isn't, now stop whining. If you really want to buy those, use the money Inukashi gave you." "But I spent all of that on materials to do research on those bees!" "I told you before, Shion, it's either No.6 or me. It's your fault if you decide to spend your money on that stupid city. I'm not buying you ice cream." Shion knew he couldn't make him change his mind and decided to give up for now. But as he realized he couldn't really blame Nezumi for not buying his favorite ice cream, they didn't have that much money after all, he saw that he was all alone. He tried looking in the next aisle, but he couldn't find him there either. "Well then, if he's going to leave me so suddenly, I guess I'll just take this chance to prove to him that I can take care of myself!"

After walking around for several minutes without finding Nezumi, he decided to try finding some of the items that they needed. Inukashi had asked them to buy some dog food, and Shion was pretty sure Nezumi would "forget" about that. While he was trying to decide which brand he would get, a loud voice sounded through the speakers: _"Have you seen a young kid named Airhead? He has white hair and he's probably spacing out somewhere. If you find him, please bring him to the exit." _Shion felt his cheeks becoming red and he crossed his arms. "Now he has gone too far!", he thought out loud. As he walked towards the exit, already thinking about what to say to Nezumi, he suddenly found their shopping cart, but Nezumi was nowhere to be seen. "Great, so he forgot about our groceries too, that asshole!" But then he got an idea. He would head to the exit eventually, but not before he paid a short… visit to the sweets and desserts aisles.

A few minutes later he found Nezumi, with two bottles of soda in his hands. "He can't buy ice cream, but he can buy two bottles of soda. That ass.", Shion thought. "Nezumi, what the hell was that about! Stop acting like I'm a baby!" "Then you should stop spacing out every five minutes, airhead.", he said with that annoying grin he's always wearing. Shion was about to say something, but then he remembered his awesome plan. He would get his revenge on Nezumi… "Whatever, dude, let's go home."

When they got home, Shion decided to disappear somewhere between the bookcases as quickly as possible, he really didn't want to be around when Nezumi would unpack all the groceries that they had bought. When he found a book and sat down on the floor, he felt something on his shoulder. "Awwwww Hamlet, you missed me!", Shion whispered, so Nezumi wouldn't find him. He sat there for a few minutes, petting Hamlet every once in a while. Shion wondered when Nezumi would find out about what he had done, and tried not to giggle too hard. He sure was taking long though. But just a few moments later, he heard an angry, a very angry Nezumi cursing. "SHION, WHAT THE HELL?" Heh, he found out. Shion decided to "find out what was wrong", and stepped into the room, trying really hard to hide his evil grin. "Is something wrong, Nezumi?", he asked, even though it was obvious what was wrong. Various kinds of chocolate and desserts were lying on the table, next to a very annoyed Nezumi. "Wow, so you decided to buy ice cream after all!", Shion said, doing his best to sound surprised. "I did, but then you decided that wasn't enough.", Nezumi replied. Shion looked at him with a confused face, but then Nezumi grabbed his hand and put something cold in his hand. It really was ice cream, but Shion didn't recognize it. So that meant… "You… you bought this as a surprise? For me?", he asked, still confused, but a smile growing on his face. "Just eat it already, you airhead.", Nezumi said, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Nezumi.", Shion whispered, before he reached to kiss Nezumi's cheek.

* * *

Congratulations, you have survived my first fic.


End file.
